


(All I Ever Wanted)

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will’s fingers found Nico’s head, stroking through his hair and lightly massaging his scalp, as he gazed down at his boyfriend of just over a year. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face - he couldn't have tried to hide it even if he wanted to. He was so in love with Nico. He wanted everything with him, for the rest of his life - the good, the bad, and everything in between.





	(All I Ever Wanted)

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea while working on im in hell and was like,,, hmm how would this exact same relationship look if they just,, didnt have a kid so here's that i guess enjoy
> 
> please listen to me without you (all i ever wanted) by all time low which makes me feel like my heart is going to stop at any second and is also the title of this fic thanks

There were unpacked boxes in every room and lining the hall, and the furniture would have to be moved when they weren’t so tired. But for now Will dropped onto the couch, completely exhausted, and Nico followed not long after, laying his head in Will’s lap.

Will’s fingers found Nico’s head, stroking through his hair and lightly massaging his scalp, as he gazed down at his boyfriend of just over a year. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face - he couldn't have tried to hide it even if he wanted to. He was _so_ in love with Nico. He wanted _everything_ with him, for the rest of his life - the good, the bad, and everything in between.

“Hey,” Will said softly, and Nico’s eyes fluttered open. Immediately, a smile graced his lips and his eyes lit up just at the sight of Will - he fell in love all over again in a single second. “Welcome home.”

“Welcome home,” Nico repeated. “I still can’t believe we have a _house.”_

“We have a _house!_  Just think about everything we’re gonna do here. The big dining room where we can have all our friends over for dinner--”

“We’ll have to buy a dining room table,” Nico commented.

“--and the guest room so that my mom can come and visit sometimes--”

“We’ll have to buy a bed for the guest room.”

“--and maybe sometimes we can have sleepovers with your nieces and nephews when your friends want to have a night out.”

The smile slowly slipped off Nico’s face as he dropped his gaze, chewing on his lip nervously. When he spoke, his voice was so soft that Will had to strain to hear it. “Will, do you...want kids?”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Will laughed. “No, I practically had to raise my own siblings. I have no interest in raising any more kids.”

“Oh thank god.” Nico sighed in relief, and his beautiful, bright, _brilliant_ smile returned. “I was so afraid you were going to say yes. I mean, I don’t want kids either, but… I do think you would be a great dad.”

Will scratched his nails gently across Nico’s scalp as he beamed down at him. “Aw, _babe._ We’ll just have to settle for being great uncles instead.”

“Oh, _we,_ huh?” Nico teased. “Either Kayla’s pregnant or you think that what’s mine is yours.”

“We already live together, so we’re basically halfway there.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to get married?”

“Sure. Tomorrow?”

 _“No,_ I meant, like, in the _abstract!”_

“Oh, right, of course. _Not_ tomorrow. How’s next Thursday work for you?”

Nico sat up and glared at him. “You have _every single imaginary day_ at your disposal, and you choose a _Thursday?_ For our _wedding?”_

Will framed Nico’s face in his hands and drew him in close until their lips were brushing as he spoke. “You’re so cute when you’re all worked up like this.”

“Oh, I’ll show you _cute,”_ Nico grumbled, and pressed his lips to Will’s as he climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap. He was going to kiss Will like this every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
